Little Brother
by Anon-sama
Summary: A tiny mishap with the Ten Year Bazooka makes Dino believe that his beloved little brother isn't exactly who he might seem. Mainly 27D, but now 27All. Can be read as one-shots. Warning: OOC, risqué and language. Very much TsunaxAll with a pinch of angst.
1. 27D part 1

AN: Just for fun. And I must tell you, this was damn fun to write. Can be read like a one-shot, but I am _so_ continuing this.

Warning: Crude attempt at humor, OOC, blood, suggestive themes.

* * *

><p>In the moment that he tripped, it was all over.<p>

Little Brother – D27

1.

Dino's heart had soared with joy when his precious little brother asked him for homework help. He rushed over to Tsuna's house, not minding the little cuts and bruises he got from tripping. The noise of his surroundings was being drowned out by the erratic thumping of his heart. The blonde twenty-two year old man finally reached his destination, a blush adorning his cheeks. _Calm down, Dino, steady your breathing. You'll look uncool._ He exhaled and rang the doorbell. He nearly lost his breath again when he saw Tsuna in his pyjamas. Never had he found little robots so adorable. Perhaps he had never found them adorable to begin with. The point was that Tsuna was wearing PJ's with robots on them. He thought he was going to faint.

"S-so, what do you need help with?" Dino tried to pull himself back to reality. He put on his reliable older brother façade.

"Just this thing you gave us last week." The brunette scratched his head, embarrassed. "Why are you still standing there? Come in! I just have to put Lambo to bed…"

He removed his shoes and stepped onto the polished parquet, he lost his footing immediately. He held a hand up to rub his nose and gave an awkward laugh.

"I guess I'm not used to taking my shoes off indoors."

"Are you okay? Let me get you something for that." Tsuna stepped into the kitchen and opened a cupboard.

"Surprise!" Lambo shouted and jumped onto the brown-haired boy.

Blinded by the kid in the cow outfit, Tsuna stumbled backwards. Dino, being the cool guy that he was, stepped in to prevent his beloved brother from hurting himself. That's what he had in mind. In reality, he slipped on the linoleum tiling and his body collided with Tsuna's. This caused an awful chain of events, including a loud boom and Tsuna falling over on top of Lambo. Not to mention that there was a cloud of smoke surrounding the two unfortunate boys.

Dino coughed and waved the smoke away with one hand. Once the smoke had dissipated, Dino's jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. He was staring at the Lambo and Tsuna from ten years later. He took a brief moment to note how attractive Tsuna looked before gasping again.

"What just happened, Lambo?" The older Tsuna's deep voice surprised the Cavallone who was gaping like a fish. "D-Dino-san?" Tsuna squeaked. That was more like the Tsuna he knew.

"We seem to have landed in the past." Lambo stated calmly, one eye still shut.

"Ts-Tsuna… Y-you've grown!" Dino could only state the obvious in his confusion. He just kept staring. The clumsy brunette he knew was taller than him and even dressed in a suit. His unique features were still prominent. His heart skipped a beat. Knowing the Ten Year Bazooka would only keep Tsuna in his era for a few minutes, he desperately struck a conversation. "Um, how have you been?"

"What's wrong, Dino-san? Aren't you happy to see me?" Tsuna gave a teasing smile. "Of course I've been fine. I've been under your care after all." He approached the blonde, getting a bit too close for comfort. "I'm not sure how I should treat you, though. I'm older than you right now."

"Ah, um… You're so tall…"

"Are you feeling intimidated?" Tsuna laughed and grabbed Dino's chin. "That's so cute." He narrowed his eyes.

"C-cute? How can an old man like me be cute?" Dino was evidently flustered. This was the first time he was being treated this way, and by Tsuna no less! He was still very befuddled at the fact that his cherished little brother would break out of his awkward personality. Then again, jealousy gnawed at him. He had wanted to treat Tsuna this way, not the other way around!

"You're not old at all, Dino-san. I am." He laughed and sent shivers down Dino's spine.

He swallowed hard. _I should not be having indecent thoughts about my little brother, who is now older than me. _How did that even make sense? _You already have impure thoughts about him when he's fifteen, you worthless piece of meat! _He tried to slap some sense into himself. He couldn't help feel attracted to the Tsuna from ten years later.

His thoughts were interrupted by his object of perplexity (and one-sided affection), who had just placed his lips on Dino's. He widened his eyes and looked to the side. Lambo was sprawled on the couch, watching T.V. like he did ten years back.

When he finally broke away from the kiss, he prepared to mouth words, but was interrupted by that suave voice. "Why are you so shocked, Dino-san? You should be prepared for our relationship."

"Rela-ow!" He bit his tongue. "Relationship?"

"In the future, you know." Seeing as Dino was still not getting it, he started telling a lovely story. "Back when I had just graduated from high school, we had a little party to commemorate my entrance to university. You took me out to a bar with all my Guardians, with the exception of Hibari of course, and you had a little too much. I carried you home and you suddenly confessed very, very embarrassing things to me. Must I continue?"

"N-no!" He massaged his forehead. This could not be happening. "W-what happened after I…?"

"We slept together."

"What?"

"We were both quite intoxicated, and I figured, why not? And so you were my first man, and I decided to stick with you. We're going out in the future, you know?"

"For seven years now?"

"Approximately, yes. And if you've got anything to ask, shoot. I'll be disappearing in one minute and counting."

Dino bit his lip. After a brief moment of consideration and some coaxing from ten-year-later Tsuna, he asked, "W-Who was on top?"

"Me, considering I was less drunk at the time." Tsuna smiled again, shattering Dino's image of him being an innocent boy. "We tried lots of things after that, but none would be better than having sex with the Dino from the past."

_Oh god, oh god, oh my fucking god._

"Seems time's up for me." With that, the older Tsuna disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by the present one. Lambo also reappeared on the couch, asleep. His counting was pretty accurate, Dino acknowledged.

The fifteen-year-old Tsuna looked up to his brother. "Dino-san? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" He reached his hand to Dino's forehead. "Ow, blazing hot!"

The only response Dino could make was having his nose bleed. He had been too stimulated by the twenty-five year old Tsuna, but the present Tsuna only assumed that it was because of his fall earlier.

_ The Tsuna of the future is a fucking pervert._ Dino fainted with that being his last thought.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm being stupid by not continuing my other stories, but I have to attempt humor at some point, haha. Leave a comment or something, continuing this will be my pleasure.<p>

If you didn't already know, this is my OTP. OTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!


	2. 27D part 2

Little Brother – D27

2.

Tsuna landed on a carpeted floor with a thump. He looked up and saw an assortment of suits and ties. He first tried to analyze the situation. He had realized that he had been shot with the Ten Year Bazooka and proceeded to explore his new environment calmly. He seemed to be in some kind of walk-in closet. It was quite dark and he fumbled around hopefully for a light switch.

With his hands, he groped the walls. He slowly walked towards a light source blocked by a door. Tsuna turned to push the door open but he realized that it was a mirror. He made a u-turn and tried looking for an exit again. This time, he bumped into an open closet door.

"Ow…" Several clothes hangers fell, creating a small crash.

"Would you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep, here."

_What a familiar voice. _Tsuna closed the door and directed himself towards the sound. He gasped as he saw a topless Dino from ten years later in bed.

"Man if you didn't have a meeting today, we could have spent the whole day in bed together." Dino continued, yawning.

"D-Dino-san, um…"

"Tsuna?" His eyes widened in disbelief. What was the past Tsuna doing in his era? He sat up and stretched. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"S-sorry, did I interrupt your time with your, um, lover?" The brunette walked closer to him and blushed. "I-I don't even know how I ended up _here_."

"This is your room."

"That's nice to know." He gazed emptily at his surroundings. "Wait, what? What are you doing in my bed then, Dino-san?" He had come up with several possibilities, and his face reddened even more.

"What do you think?" Dino leaned close to him and whisked him onto the bed. "I missed the you from ten years ago. To think that you were so pure and adorable…"

Tsuna pulled his head back. _Excuse me? _He gave his elder a hard stare which he interpreted as confusion. Dino laughed and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"D-Dino-san!"

"Couldn't help it. Why aren't you this cute anymore?" He squeezed Tsuna against his naked body. "I guess since we're in a relationship, it wouldn't be wrong to service this Tsuna…"

"What are you talking about? Service?" The brown-haired boy questioned. "Please, put on some clothes!" He turned his head away, trying not to face the man much older than him. The blonde only responded by holding him tighter. "C-can't breathe…"

Dino sleepily nuzzled the boy's neck and sighed contentedly. "This must be a dream. I gotta take advantage of it."

"No, no, no, it isn't!" Tsuna pinched Dino's hand. "See?"

"Doesn't stop me." The older man pushed him down and loomed over him with a malicious smile. "I've always wanted to top you."

_What the hell does that mean?_ "Dino-san, I think you need some sleep. You're obviously very deluded right now." He made sure to use the right word. "I'll, uh, disappear in a minute or two." He tried to wriggle away from under the blonde. _Who would've thought that Dino-san had such a sexual appetite?_ He gulped and tried to buy himself some time. "W-wait! I'll do whatever you want after you tell me where Lambo is!"

"The Bovino should still be in bed or something. Well, now that that's cleared…" Dino licked his lips, ready to pounce.

"Ah, ah! You said something about always wanting to top me…" Tsuna tried not to stutter at the embarrassing comment. "Does that mean that I'm always…?" He trailed off hopefully, wondering if Dino would catch on and unwilling to complete the sentence.

"Not today!" Warm lips pressed against Tsuna's, who felt the heat rush to his face. "Was that too much for you?"

Tsuna's head was spinning with all the new information he had received. He was somehow in a relationship with Dino in the future, they had slept together on more than one occasion, and Dino was the receiver! He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that time would run out soon. He shivered each time he felt the blonde's lips on his skin. _Crap, I hope he doesn't notice._ Tsuna pursed his lips together and stiffened his body in an attempt not to react to Dino's actions.

"D-Dino-san, please stop!"

"Is it because of… this?"

The chestnut-haired male jerked his head back when Dino put his hand on his crotch. _I'm being molested by my big brother in the future. I'm being molested in my own room. Should I scream? _All that Tsuna knew was that this definitely wasn't rational, and that he wanted Dino to cease touching him in such an erotic manner. _Ah!_ But it felt so good… He started moaning. It was his first time at things like this! He would remember to learn some self-control.

"I'm gonna…" Tsuna panted, face shaded in crimson.

"Going to what?" Dino smirked playfully, fully awake now. He leaned in for a kiss, and then, poof! The teenager in the robot-patterned pyjamas was gone. His mouth met a fuzzy fabric instead.

"Why are you kissing my chest, Dino-san?" He immediately recognized the deeper voice.

"Ahaha…" The blonde looked up innocently. "I'm trying to spend quality time with you?"

"With the me from the past? I'm postponing the meeting until afternoon." The twenty-five year old Tsuna loosened his tie. "Hands."

Dino reluctantly obeyed and held his hands out. They were tied together roughly. _That's another tie destroyed…_ he sighed. Well, it wasn't his fault if his lover was a sadist. He had enjoyed him in his younger years as much as he did now, even though he had been softer… _And definitely not into S and M._ He chuckled put his arms over and around Tsuna, who had started kissing him roughly.

He pouted when Tsuna stopped and trembled in delight every time he felt the brunette's breath on his skin. The fifteen-year-old Tsuna was endearing, but this guy… Damn was he sexy. How were they even the same person? He didn't bother to question any further, drowned by the sounds of his own breathing and groaning. At least he had gotten what he had wished for.

And the future Tsuna? He had been smirking the whole time. Not because he was about to embrace the older man in his ever so forceful fashion, but because he had had a glimpse of the past Dino. Maybe he would resolve to be a little bit more lenient this time. Nah, he was already excited from the sight of a younger Dino. He would go all out with the image of the past Dino crying and trembling under him in his mind. What a fucking sadist.

* * *

><p>Hello OOC. Goodbye common sense. I AM CONTINUING THIS FOR MY OWN PLEASURE, YEAH! I hope you still enjoy it though. I feel like torturing Dino even further is hilarious. Unsure about the rating. Leave a comment if you will, or any situation you'd like to see the two in...<p>

No one ships D27 as hard as I do (or at all). This saddens me.


	3. 27D part 3

Little Brother – D27

3.

"Congratulations, everyone!"

Words of praise and cheer echoed in the private karaoke room. Drinks were spread on the low table, as well as several appetizers. The crowd was composed of Dino, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, the Sasagawas, Chrome, and Tsuna. They were celebrating their entrances to their universities of choice. Chrome, Gokudera and Yamamoto were going to the same one as Tsuna. Haru and Kyoko were going to a woman's university close by, and Ryohei was with Hibari and Mukuro (who weren't present at the party).

Dino watched as his younger brother reluctantly swallowed the bitter liquid in front of him. He secretly snickered as Tsuna didn't like beer and would probably have preferred cider or juice. Seeing as the festivities were mostly for him, Tsuna didn't want to let them down, and so gulped his drink in one go. At least it would give him courage to sing in front of the others. Not willing to lose to youngsters, Dino ordered more, and it all went downhill from there.

Kyoko called Hana to pick them up and took the drunk Ryohei and Haru home; Yamamoto and Chrome promised to take care of the rowdy Gokudera; Tsuna merely said that he would be okay with bringing Dino home alone, even though he himself was quite intoxicated.

Tsuna carried Dino's lifeless body on his back and once home, kicked his shoes off and threw both the older man and himself in bed. Due to the sudden action, the twenty-five year old woke up and snuggled close to Tsuna.

"Dino-san, do you need to throw up?" He was feeling quite woozy and just wanted to sleep the night away. He didn't want to take care of the elder but he didn't want to sleep in a vomit-clad bed either.

"No, I just want to hold you close…" Dino inhaled his scent and purred like a contented cat.

Not in his right mind, Tsuna just shut his eyes and was on the verge of falling asleep. He snapped out of it suddenly when he felt something press against his leg. "Dino-san, is that?" How could it be possible? He had had so much to drink. Unsure, he put his hand down just to check. "Oh, man."

"Tsuna," The blonde mewled. "Let's have sex."

Taken rather aback by the words and still quite befuddled by the alcohol, he just lay still while the blonde got on top of him. "I think you had a little too much to drink…" He gasped when a warm hand reached down into his pants.

"You do me too." Dino took Tsuna's hand and placed it on his crotch. "C'mon."

Unable to refuse his big brother and with his reason down the drain, he started fondling Dino. His eyes were hazy and he wanted to sleep badly. His hand lazily and clumsily stroked meaninglessly. He was a bit annoyed that Dino was making sounds and wouldn't stop touching him.

"I love you so much, Tsuna."

In a sudden burst of adrenaline, Tsuna flipped the blonde over and deftly pulled both their pants off. Minutes later, he was penetrating the other and enjoying it. The sight of Dino under him only made him thrust faster. It was his first experience with a man, and it was Dino! After blanking out from the pleasure, he was overwhelmed by a guilty conscience that was growing heavier with his headache. _What have I done? Damn my fucking Hyper Intuition for knowing what to do, even in risqué situations!_

He looked under him again. His brother was fast asleep and his cheeks had a touch of pink. Tsuna wondered whether he should pull his pants back on for him or not, but decided not to, and drowned into the sea of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Dino awoke, reeking of alcohol, and half-naked. What had happened last night? He suddenly felt like his behind was very sore, and a sticky liquid was oozing out of it. <em>Wait, what?<em> He opened his eyes wide and pulled the covers off of himself and Tsuna. Their pants were on the floor and their underwear somewhere else. He simply stared off into space for a while before understanding the situation.

He got up with difficulty, trying not to awaken the brunette, and hobbled to the bathroom. _Ugh, my head hurts, but I think my ass hurts more._ _Dear god, I had sex with my little brother._ Dino stumbled in the shower, washing off the residues of last night's antics. _I was topped by my fucking little brother._ Somehow, he couldn't get over that fact. He deemed that being the older one, he had the right to do, not be done. _I'm the fucking receiver._ _I'm the cat._

"Dino-san?" He could hear Tsuna's voice from behind the door and some groaning. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right."

"I didn't mean that. I mean _that._" Dino opened the door, a towel around his waist. Tsuna's immediate reaction was just to stare and redden. "I'm sorry for last night."

"Can you tell me what happened?" He was afraid to worsen his headache, but had to know. "Did we, uh…"

"Yes." He explained the previous night's actions thoroughly. After a short pause, Tsuna asked cutely, "Are you in love with me, Dino-san?"

Now it was the older man's turn to blush. He acquiesced with a nod. "Do you hate me now?"

"I-I could never!"

"Will you go out with me then?"

Tsuna suppressed a giggle and embraced Dino. "Why not? If you'll let me do that again."

"Wha…" And the man was silenced with a swift, chaste kiss. It left him breathless.

"I'll take that as a yes." The chestnut-haired boy winked and pulled his towel off. He didn't offer much resistance. Since he had received the okay, his guilt subsided. "Want to go back to bed?"

Charmed, Dino plainly followed him back to the bedroom and found himself lip-locking with the younger man. _I thought I was the one who liked him._ _Why are our roles reversed? Aw, what the heck._

Dino would stay in bed for longer than expected, with an aching butt and a happy Tsuna. _What the hell happened to my cute little brother? Why is he so good in bed? Did he sleep with someone else during my absences? _A small part of his mind thanked himself for confessing while drunk. _At least he's all mine now._

Little did he know that Tsuna would grow up to be a fine sadist.

* * *

><p>Because it had to be done. (turkey sounds) I'm not going to write anything too explicit lol, it's a bit embarrassing! Leave a comment if you will. The writing is probably a bit crude, but it's just all for the humor I guess.<p>

Going to write Sadist Tsuna with other people now. So I'm changing the pairings to 27All, not just D27 anymore (even though it's my lovely OTP).


	4. 2769 part 1

Little Brother – 2769

4.

The twenty-five year old Tsuna sat on his bed, sexually frustrated. Now what didn't help was that his lover was out of the country for the month. He pouted a little bit. What was he going to do?

He had been faithful to Dino for a good amount of years now. Some cheating was bound to happen, he thought. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? If it was a one-time thing…

Tsuna washed his face and put some clothes on. He would go find someone to satisfy him for the night. He wasn't no-good Tsuna anymore. He knew what he wanted. He wouldn't feel guilt for doing such a thing. He nodded to himself before opening the door to his room, causing him to bump into his Mist Guardian.

"Sorry, Mukuro."

"Good afternoon, Tsunayoshi-kun. It just happens I needed to see you."

Tsuna frowned a little. "I have something to do, so make it quick."

"My, my, you needn't be so harsh." Mukuro chuckled in his familiar way. "I wish to discuss this matter in private."

"All right," Tsuna sighed, showing the taller man inside his room. "Let's have a talk inside."

Once inside, he gestured for him to sit on the couch. Tsuna sat down on the unmade bed right in front of him and admired his features. Mukuro was quite attractive. He had a long ponytail that made Tsuna just want to tug on it when they made love. _What am I thinking about?_ He was contemplating sleeping with his Guardian.

Noticing that Tsuna wasn't paying attention, Mukuro fell silent and observed as he made strange facial expressions. He laughed lightly. "Tsunayoshi-kun, what do you have on your mind?"

"A lot of things, really. But go on."

"It's about Chrome. I wish that you would not send her out on missions for a while." As Mukuro explained her situation and the fact that she needed to take a break, Tsuna thought about how she would do in bed. "Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Oh, sorry!" He blushed, causing Mukuro to smile once again. "Yeah, I'll tell her."

"Now, you tell me what's wrong with you." Over the years, Mukuro seemed to have let go of his hatred for the Vongola but he nevertheless still hated the mafia. He had become a more trustworthy person (at least to Tsuna) and was someone you could always confide to (according to Tsuna again). "Come on, I won't bite."

"Dino-san's out for a long while…" He started uneasily. Would it be a good idea to divulge his personal life to his Guardian? "I just wanted to go out to get my mind off of things."

"Going out to play, aren't you? I didn't think you were such a naughty boy." In an instant, Mukuro had materialized next to Tsuna on his bed.

"I'm just a little bit…"

"Ah, you shouldn't have told me this, Tsunayoshi-kun. How long do you think I've harbored such illicit feelings for you? It makes me feel like you're giving me a chance."

Tsuna backed away a little. _I can't sleep with _him_. No way. _"I thought you had a thing going on with Hibari-san."

"Oh no, I would never! But you… If it's all right, I'll entertain you for the night." He purred.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Tsuna reverted back to his former self. He always felt a bit younger and indecisive with Mukuro. He had no idea why this man would just make him let his guard down and lose his strict side. "I'm sorry. I never knew you felt this way towards me." He answered bitterly.

"Don't tell me you aren't in the mood. I could even call up the little bird too, if you want."

Tsuna paused to think. A threesome with his Guardians? That would be quite risqué, and not to mention extremely inappropriate. He declined, making Mukuro insist even more. "We're probably the same as the woman you're going to find and fuck tonight, so why not?" His word choice cut Tsuna like a knife.

"But I don't think of you guys in that way! I mean, you guys are really important to me so I can't do such a thing!"

"You're so smooth, Tsunayoshi-kun." The brunette felt a hand on his thigh. "Come on, we won't tell the Bucking Horse." _I'm going to possess your body tonight through and through, my dear_, Mukuro thought to himself.

"N-not with Hibari." Tsuna felt himself give up. "I don't think he would like that." He laughed awkwardly.

"A lot of your Guardians think of you in a sexual way." Mukuro said matter-of-factly. "So I take it as a yes? For you and me, that is?" He felt a smile creep onto his face again as Tsuna nodded shyly without thinking of his previous statement. He was going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p>At around eleven, Tsuna made his way to Mukuro's room. He made sure to take a shower before leaving. He licked his lips anxiously. He knocked on the door and opened. He discovered the man in a half-buttoned white shirt and dress pants. He was sipping a glass of champagne.<p>

"Just setting the mood, Tsunayoshi-kun. Would you like some?" He poured a glass and handed it to him. "Come have a seat." Mukuro patted the space beside him on his couch.

"Ah yeah, sure." He chugged it down ungraciously. He just wanted to get the night over with. He placed the glass down on the table and pulled Mukuro's away as well.

In a swift motion, he straddled the older man and started kissing him greedily. Surprised, Mukuro closed his eyes and let the brunette lead. He could already feel himself getting hot.

"I never thought you were this eager." The purple-haired man said between kisses. "Not that I'm complaining, though."

Tsuna unzipped his Guardian's pants and slipped his hand in. Mukuro returned the favor by sucking his neck. How he had wanted to mark him. He hoped that he could coax the younger man into sleeping with him on more occasions during the month. He had grimaced when he had first heard of Tsuna's relationship with the Bucking Horse. He grunted at the feeling of Tsuna's hands all over him.

Suddenly, the hands had stopped. Mukuro raised an eyebrow to question. "Um, before we do _that_, I'd like to tell you that I tend to get really rough."

"That's fine, you can do whatever you like."

"Really? In that case…" Mukuro chuckled as Tsuna's face brightened innocently despite the situation they were in. "I'm going in."

"Oka—wait, what?" The purple-haired man gripped his partner's shoulders violently. The sudden intrusion was completely unpredicted. _Fuck, and I thought I was going to be the one on top._ He gasped in pain. "No preparation at all, Tsunayoshi-kun? You're such a horrible person." He said between breaths. He'd had worse experiences in his life, including being trapped in Vindice's prison. Surely he could bear Tsuna's actions?

"I didn't say you would enjoy it." The brunette panted, face flushed. "But how do you like it anyway?"

The fact that Tsuna's voice had become deeper really caught Mukuro off-guard. _Must be the fucking pheromones._ Asking him to stop moving would be giving in to his position. "You know," he groaned, "I would have liked to put it in you, not the other way around."

"Haha," Tsuna breathed and run his hand through Mukuro's bangs. "I've never even let Dino-san do it to me." He reached towards the thin ponytail.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>Once the two had fulfilled their agreement, they sat on the couch together, enjoying the rest of the now lukewarm champagne.<p>

"So?"

"What?"

"How was it?"

"Surprising, to say the least." Mukuro said. "I never thought you were on top in your relationship."

Tsuna laughed. "Dino-san is too clumsy. Or at least, that's what I like to think." He poured some more of the drink into his glass and watched the bubbles fizz up. "Do you think," he started absently, "that Hibari-san would let me use his handcuffs?"

Mukuro nearly choked. "On who?"

"On him, of course. Or anyone else, really. I mean, I've tried a lot of things with Dino-san, but I've never tried handcuffs."

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" _you're a fucking sadist, my dear._ "You should learn to be nicer."

"It's funny hearing that from you, Mukuro."

"And about the handcuffs… I don't think the little bird would let you. He bows down to no one."

"We'll see about that." Tsuna smirked, sending shivers down the illusionist's spine. "I still have a month."

* * *

><p>And so began Tsuna's conquest of his Guardians. YEAH! And Mukuro suffered from a lot of butthurt (physical and mental). Next chapter up may be 1827. Can't be sure. I'm fickle.<p>

Ah, and for you smut writers: Going in without lube is an awful thing to do. Poor Mukuro.


	5. 2718, L27 part 1

Little Brother – Part one of 1827 and L27

Warnings: Angst.

5.

"Tsunayoshi-kun and I had a fun time last evening."

"Hn."

"He was the one who engaged it, you know."

"Stop bothering me. I have work to do."

"He also kept me up all night. We didn't even take it to the bed. We just did it on the couch." The illusionist babbled on, seated on the other man's desk.

"Is that so?" Hibari sealed the letter with a flick of his tongue and feigned disinterest.

"And then he asked…" Mukuro waited for the raven-haired man to stop writing. "If he could use your handcuffs."

"Never. Where is the Cavallone anyway? Leaving the omnivore unattended is unwise."

"I was lucky." He continued. "With just a little push, you could probably get him to spend the night with you too." Mukuro eased himself closer to Hibari. He chuckled and then said, "I know you're going to do it. The Bucking Horse is gone for a month."

"I would rather not take any chances."

"Oh, but you will." He smirked and slowly made his body fade. "You will."

Those ominous words stuck into Hibari's head as he continued to seal the rest of his letters. He wasn't worried, but should he be? He got up and decided to deposit them in the Foundation's main outbox. Done with that, he used his Cloud Ring to reveal his secret entrance to the Vongola hideout. He wanted to seek Tsuna out badly and ask him if the purple-haired man had had his way with him.

Several eyes widened as their owners saw Hibari walk into the hideout, as if it was perfectly normal. He looked like he was in a hurry though, and they didn't bother questioning him. Yamamoto only laughed and his comment on how messy Hibari's hair was went unnoticed.

The Cloud Guardian wasted no time in making his way straight to Tsuna's room. He knocked on the door and opened, only to find a sleeping Tsuna. He sat down on the bed and heaved a sigh of relief. He slowly put his fingers through the brown locks of hair and smiled a little. He was visibly exhausted. Had Mukuro worn him out to such an extent?

Hibari peered at Tsuna's neck. There were several noticeable marks on it. And reasonably fresh too. He seethed. He would bite the illusionist to death. After ten years, they still hadn't settled their conflict. Hibari hated being beaten. He hated the cowardly bastard. He could only stand him when it came to Tsuna.

But now, Tsuna had been tainted by him. Hibari could feel his blood boiling. First, he had lost to such a man; second, he had lost Tsuna to the same man. He stopped stroking the brunette's hair and decided to wait for him to wake up.

Hibari had always been quite possessive when it came to Tsuna. He couldn't help it. From the very first moment they had met, he had deemed him as someone befitting of the title "herbivore." But that had changed. Tsuna had gradually become a respectable man. Someone he could call, "omnivore." Someone on par to him, he reluctantly admitted to himself. He had loved to watch Tsuna's development with feelings of anticipation towards their next fight. Somehow, his feelings changed into something akin to fondness. He started to care for the herbivore.

And then suddenly, something drastic happened. His first and only love was taken away by his very own teacher. The day he found out, he challenged Dino to a duel. He had given no reason. He just wanted to fight and somehow assert his right to the herbivore. And he lost.

So he lied there, on his back, comforted by Hibird's little tunes. He turned his head sideways to spit out the blood. _I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will fight for you._ He vowed to himself. It was his own commitment, and it did fuel his dying will. In no time, he held the title of the Vongola's strongest fighter.

That didn't change anything to Hibari, though. As long as he was not in possession of Tsuna (in both body and soul), he would continue to be restless. And it didn't help that Mukuro had laid his dirty hands on Tsuna. He knit his eyebrows and continued to look at the sleeping man.

The brunette rubbed his eyes and yawned. He blinked and saw Hibari by his side. He froze.

"G-good morning, Hibari-san." Somehow, Tsuna couldn't get used to his behavior. He was just so strange. "Why are you here?"

"I heard some unpleasant things."

"From Mukuro?" The raven-haired man nodded grimly. "Please don't tell Dino-san."

Hibari looked away. _Him again_. "I won't. What purpose would it serve me anyway?"

"B-blackmail? A-anyway, apart from that, do you have something you want to tell me?"

"Handcuffs. I'll let you use them."

"W-wha?" Tsuna stuttered again. Had Mukuro told Hibari about his peculiar ways in bed? It was his chance to try that kind of play. He was always too shy to wander into a sex shop. "Really?"

"Tonight." Hibari shifted slightly to gaze at the younger man. "I'll come back."

Something inside Tsuna made him feel dizzy and light. Hibari's words had this odd effect on him. He watch as the dark-haired male walked out of the room without a sound and then suddenly realized: What was Hibari coming back for? _Does he expect me to use them with him? Oh no._ Tsuna pursed his lips. It seemed to him like he was going to have to sleep with him too, but he felt no shame in it.

There was a loud boom. Tsuna ran out half-clothed to assess the situation. Fifteen-year-old Lambo had tripped with the Ten Year Bazooka in hand and he had now swapped places with the older Lambo. They greeted each other and remained together in silence until Lambo starting laughing.

"You're still naked, young Vongola."

Tsuna gasped and pulled his shirt down to cover his boxers. "S-sorry, the noise just surprised me."

"Something tells me that I'm going to be stuck in this era for longer than normally." The older Lambo approached Tsuna and dragged him to his room. "So, shall we play?"

"Play? I would expect someone of your age to have outgrown that already."

"Vongola," he shut the door and pushed Tsuna onto his bed. "You've slept with every one of your close men, except for me. Do you dislike me?"

"Every one of them?" _Even Brother, Gokudera and Yamamoto? _"Why would I do such a thing?" Tsuna hoped that yesterday would be the last of his escapades. My, was he wrong.

* * *

><p>Sorry for angst. You can't really make Hibari like someone without an explanation, right? Tsuna still submissive? Not in bed.<p>

If you're wondering why I update this so fast, it's because I write this for stress relief. I've also been happy lately, so I guess it works? I also write at my own pace, but feel free to nag if something is taking too long.


	6. 27L part 2

Little Brother - 27L

Warnings: The pairing and mentions of unrequited love for Tsuna in this and future chapters.

6.

"Lambo, I'm warning you! Stop right now!" Tsuna yelled as he recalled his Mama's self-defense lessons. The first thing you're supposed to say is "no" and if that doesn't work, force could be used. In this situation, he definitely did not want to have to hurt the younger male. He clenched his fist, ready to knock him out. "If you don't cut it out, I'll make you!"

The man with the afro looked at him out of his unclosed eye and smiled. "Why don't you want to do it with me?"

"Because we're not supposed to! This is wrong!"

"As wrong as you having a threesome with the Cavallone and Hibari?"

Tsuna reddened. "Wha-what does that mean?" He couldn't have, could he?

"Or last night's adventure?"

"How do you know about that?" He shrieked. "He made me!"

"And I'm sure it felt real good." Lambo flicked his hair away from his eyes. "But I'll show you what it's really like to be dominated by a man."

"I'm telling you to stop!" Tsuna repeated, as if those were the only words in his vocabulary. He shivered when he felt Lambo's hair on his thighs, and his warm breath on his… "Lambo! I'm going to punish your current self by confiscating all his sweets!"

"That won't matter to me. I'm sure he'll understand." The older Lambo was strong. He kept a firm grip on Tsuna's hips, bruising them.

"P-please, Lambo…" Tsuna whimpered.

"'Please' what?"

"Please stop!" There was a deafening sound as Tsuna's hand connected to Lambo's neck. He fell limp, head lodged between Tsuna's legs. "Well this is embarrassing…" He muttered as he tried to push the lifeless body off of him. Suddenly, there was a cloud of smoke and the fifteen-year-old Lambo reappeared, crying.

"Tsuna!" Relieved to see him, the young man wrapped his arms around the brunette. "I was so scared!"

He sniffed the air. The current Lambo reeked of perfume and tobacco. Had the older one been frequenting clubs? Tsuna was immediately able to imagine the situation young Lambo had landed in. He gulped and returned the hug, patting his back rhythmically.

Lambo was still a crybaby. He could have done without that particular personality trait, but that's what made him _him_. He recalled how the older Lambo had become a bit more forceful and suave, even. Hearing the sniffling cease, Tsuna held the boy's chin up to wipe his face with his bed sheets. He'd have those cleaned later, he thought.

The open green eye gazed into his brown ones and Tsuna felt himself sink into its depth and beauty. Mesmerized, he stared dumbly into the boy's eye for a good while. Once he snapped out of it, he could see a confused Lambo. He almost looked cute. Tsuna pecked him on the cheek and then proceeded by slapping him once on the back, as if that would revoke his memories.

"Tsuna? Is there a reason why we're on your bed and that you're half naked?"

"Your ten-year counterpart tried to fuck me." He replied crudely. Using pretty words didn't work on Lambo. He just didn't understand them, though his older self seemed to use them plenty.

"Oh." Lambo just blushed. "Why did I try to do that?"

"You said something about me sleeping with all my other Guardians except for you." In his head, Tsuna thought it made sense. "You seemed pretty annoyed too."

Lambo tilted his head to the side. "Why didn't you?"

"B-because you're too young, and that would be wrong!"

"But you didn't do it with my older self!" He pouted. "And I'm okay with it."

Tsuna shuffled backwards. "I-I'm not."

"Why?"

"I told you! Plus, I already have Dino-san." Tsuna felt guilty now. He had slept with Mukuro during his absence. He massaged his forehead, regretting the previous night's activities.

"What's wrong?" The boy in the cow-patterned shirt crept dangerously close.

"Lambo, please leave."

"Don't wanna. Tell me what's wrong." Seeing as Tsuna would not, he resorted to pretty foul methods of persuasion. "You've always taken care of me and helped me when I was feeling bad. Can't you tell me too? Don't you trust me? Am I not old enough to be close to you too?"

"L-Lambo… I didn't mean it in that way." He was close to relenting now. "It's just that the situation is delicate."

"Is it about the Cavallone? If he's upsetting you, I'll take care of it!"

"Yes and no." _Damn it, why do you have to be so curious? Why do you have to be such a child? I wasn't even this bothersome back when I was your age…_

"If you don't tell me, I'll cry."

"Okay, okay! See, I slept with Mukuro last night and your older self told me that I would soon be getting into all my other Guardians' pants too!"

"Even me? Would you do it with me too?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Tsuna felt a migraine coming along and planting itself in his head. Trying to explain something to Lambo always started a cycle of repetitive questions and answers. He was nearly out of patience. He wanted to get rid of the boy. He wanted his incessant buzzing to come to an end.

"Okay. I'll do it if you shut up for the entire time. And don't tell anything to the others."

Lambo nodded. Why did he want to have sex with Tsuna in the first place? It was incomprehensible to Tsuna. But if it made him happy, so be it, as long as Tsuna didn't get into trouble… He shyly coughed.

"Well, aren't you going to take your clothes off?"

"I've never done this before with a guy. Does it work the same way?" Tsuna felt the need to punch a brick wall. Lambo, embarrassingly enough, had more experience with the female gender than him when he was his age. Yet he didn't know anything about gay sex? _I guess I'll have to be gentle with him._

"Okay, well, lie down and I'll take the lead. And most importantly, you are not to tell anyone about this." Lambo opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by a frustrated gaze.

Tsuna felt awkward kissing the younger male, but he did it anyway. To him, it was a kind of formality that was needed when bringing someone to bed. He was a bit glad to feel Lambo responding and even being quite adept himself. However, a teenager will still be a teenager. He nearly broke the kiss to chuckle at the sight of Lambo's arousal.

Seeing his big brother in a better mood, Lambo was filled with joy. And pleasure. From the sensation of kissing a man. His big brother. He didn't find it weird, oddly enough. He let himself be taken in. He whimpered and whined as he deemed they would be appropriate reactions. To him, it was fun. Like a game. He played along.

"This might feel weird…" Tsuna started uneasily, letting go of the other. "But after a few times, you'll be all right." _Shit, I didn't mean for that to sound like I'd bone him again._

Luckily, the boy didn't catch on to his words. He winced every time he saw the boy shudder. He couldn't turn back now. He ripped a plastic package with his teeth and one hand, and retrieved its contents: a lovely pink condom. He slipped it on, and when Lambo gave him the "okay," he delved into him.

_Why am I doing this again? _He wondered midway. _I've started, I can't stop now. _He grunted, slowly losing himself into the wonderful feeling. He made sure not to make it hurt. _Sometimes, being gentle is nice too,_ he smiled at the look on Lambo's face.

"Ts-Tsuna…"

"What?" Stupid kid just had to ruin the moment.

"I love you."

"Sure."

It was completely unromantic to reply in such a manner, he reflected. He looked up at the ceiling with Lambo curled beside him, under the covers. _Am I turning into a whore?_ "A lot of your Guardians think of you in a sexual way." Tsuna recalled Mukuro's words. _B-but Lambo just said that he loves me. I don't understand._ No, he didn't. And with his new confusion, he left the younger male to sleep in his bed to get some lunch. It was late.

* * *

><p>And to answer some reviews:<p>

These can be read like one-shots, but they are related and happen in order, unless stated otherwise.

Thanks for reading, I'm glad that it made some laugh. I love you guys =3=

You guys'll be all right with some het right? I don't really like Haru or Kyoko, but I do like Chrome, so expect her in the near future. I mean, this _is_ 27All, so why not?

Also, he's not that much of a sadist when it comes to Lambo. AND NOW I LEAVE YOU WITH THIS BRICK-OF-A-CHAPTER, the longest I've ever written (?)


	7. 27R part 1

Little Brother – 27R

7.

"No-good Tsuna, what have you been doing all morning?"

"Would you drop the nickname already? I've had it for ten years now." Tsuna grumbled, munching on a sandwich. He couldn't cook anything else. "I was taking care of stuff."

"I see."

"What did you want anyway? You rarely come over to this side of the base."

Reborn chuckled and readjusted his hat. "It doesn't mean that I don't." Tsuna washed down his meal with a glass of orange juice. "I wanted to ask for a favor."

"That doesn't sound good…" He wiped his mouth. "What is it?"

"Do you know why Dino is out?"

"Of course I do. He went to help the… Wait a second. You have something to do with this don't you? Did you…" _No, Reborn would never send him to his death. Near death would be more appropriate._ "What was the purpose of that?"

"I'll tell you tonight."

"I'm meeting Hibari-san tonight, actually."

"Call it off. I'm far more important."

"I don't think he would like that."

After some convincing, Reborn successfully got Tsuna to cancel his meeting with Cloud Guardian. Reborn flicked him on the forehead and strode away, leaving him to caress his new wound. What did the hitman need him for? He could only wonder.

"Tsuna…"

"L-Lambo! How do you feel?"

"It could be better," the teenager winced as he walked over to the table. He then swiped his tongue on Tsuna's cheek. "You had some mayonnaise there."

"I'm sorry… Was I too rough?"

"Nothing chocolate can't fix." He smiled lovingly. "What did Reborn want?"

"I don't know, but he told me to cancel my appointment with Hibari-san."

"What was that?"

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna turned around slowly to face the taller man. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by that? Answer my question."

"Reborn needs to tell me something, so I'll have to postpone tonight's affairs." He said uneasily. "I'm sorry."

"The carnivore?" The dark-haired man shifted his gaze to Lambo. "And him. Why did you let him taste you?"

"T-taste?" He sighed. He would never understand him and his analogies. "He just helped me get some stuff off of my cheek, that's all. But I hope you understand that I can't see you tonight."

Hibari merely looked emptily at Tsuna. "Who did you sleep with now?"

The boss choked. "No one!"

"Tsuna…" Lambo's tears threatened to spill out. "I know you don't mean it that way, but you don't need to be so harsh."

"No, no, Lambo, I didn't… Damn it, Hibari-san! Fine, Lambo and I did spend the morning together. Are you happy now? You've made him cry." He patted the boy on the back. In turn, Lambo turned to give an evil grin to Hibari. This infuriated him even more.

"He's tricking you, Tsunayoshi." He spat venomously.

"Just go away! Go back to your stupid secret hideout with Kusakabe-san." He turned back to Lambo to console him and groaned. _Why do I have to deal with such an annoying bunch?_ "What are you waiting for? I don't want to see you again today."

The man would not budge. "What does the carnivore want?"

"I don't know." Tsuna replied in a frigid tone. Softly, he said to Lambo, "Are you feeling better? You don't need to make a big deal out of everything, you know."

Making sure the eldest man was still around, Lambo kissed Tsuna square on the lips. "I try my best." He walked off happily when he could feel the temperature of the room drop. "Bye, Tsuna, Hibari."

"I will bite him to death."

"Please don't." Tsuna smiled awkwardly. "You've caused enough trouble today."

* * *

><p>"No-good Tsuna, open up." Reborn knocked on the door. Tsuna rubbed his eyes sleepily.<p>

"It's so late… Just open the door." He sat up on his bed and yawned. "What do you want?" He glanced at the clock by his bedside. Three in the morning.

"I've heard about your nightly activities. Are you cheating on Dino?"

"Wh-what? No!" How had he heard about this? He couldn't hide anything from Reborn, he knew.

"Are you letting your Guardians make a pass at you? Let's see… Mukuro, Lambo, Hibari…"

"Not Hibari-san!" He slapped his mouth shut. Reborn smirked.

"So you did it with those other two, huh. Didn't think that you would have the heart to do that to your big brother." Tsuna swallowed hard. "What about me, then?"

"You?"

"Me." It took him a moment to process what Reborn had just said.

"Never!"

"Trust me, I'm a lot better than those two in bed."

Tsuna blushed and shook his head. "I don't want to sleep with you. I don't even know why I… Lambo… I didn't want it to happen. My conscience is killing me." He just didn't know what to say. "I'm going to have to decline your, erm, offer."

"Let me do you or I'll shoot you."

"Why does everyone want to go to bed with me?" He shouted.

"Dino is gone. He always was protective. Too protective for my own preference. I don't remember raising him that way." He grumbled a bit towards the end and pulled his gun out. "Come on, no-good Tsuna. This is an offer you can't refuse." He pointed it towards Tsuna's head.

"Fine," He conceded. "I'll tell you one thing though: I don't plan on letting you do me so easily."

"Show me your worst, Tsuna."

The hitman breathed heavily under the weight of his former pupil. How had their roles been reversed? Tsuna had always seemed meek on the outside… He panted. He had never foreseen that such a thing could happen. Was he supposed to feel triumphant now that he had gotten the brunette to bed with him?

"I told you so." Tsuna's breath was ragged.

* * *

><p>Once they were both satisfied, they lied down on Tsuna's bed, exhausted from yelling at each other during their session. The younger man had received bruises and scratches from the other. He gently rubbed on them, as if they would disappear magically. He grimaced when he saw blood on his hand.<p>

Reborn steadied himself and cast a glance towards Tsuna, who questioned him. "Why didn't you just push me over?"

"I wanted to know how much of a technician you were. As if I'd ever let another man top me." Reborn lied. "Do you do this to Dino?"

"W-well… Yes." He turned away, still clutching one of the marks on his shoulder. "B-but he likes it!"

He laughed. "And Hibari? Will you make him suffer as I did?"

"Oh please, Reborn, I know you enjoyed it." The older man twitched. "I mean, yes I will make him suffer. He's letting me use his handcuffs after all." Tsuna sighed. "Don't tell anyone about tonight. Please."

The hitman did not reply. He collected his clothes and put them on. _How many misunderstandings have you created, no-good Tsuna? Ah well, I can't wait to see their tired faces once he's done with them._ He gave a smile and left the room. _I'm glad he didn't have the handcuffs today._

"What's his problem?" Tsuna frowned. _I just hope he doesn't go on telling everyone…_ He shuffled in the bed and fell asleep right away. Little did he know that the hitman was silently cursing him for all the unexpected that had happened that night. And truthfully, Reborn had liked his new discoveries.

Reborn would enjoy divulging his made-up version to a lot of people for two reasons. To get people jealous and to get them to face the sadistic Tsuna in bed. _This is payback in so many ways._

* * *

><p>Talking, talking, lots of talking. R27 is so weird to write... And with this, I leave you to imagine what will happen in the next chapter. Thanks for reading so far!<p> 


	8. C27 part 1

Little Brother – C27/ Colo27

8.

"Hey! Tsuna!"

"C-Colonello?" Tsuna pulled his sheets closer to him to cover his nakedness.

"Seems you had a rough night, eh?" He untied his bandana carefully. "How 'bout I take you for a ride?"

"Excuse me?" He looked around for his clothes. Too far away. "Did Reborn tell you…?"

"That the Cavallone is out and we all get to make a pass at you? Yeah." Colonello kicked his boots off and lined them neatly near the door.

"D-don't do that!" Tsuna shrieked when Colonello was about to unbutton his camouflage-patterned shirt. "Please leave!"

"What, why? Are you still tired from last night?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He admitted. _Yes, I'm tired from doing three people in two days, if that's what you're asking._ "What time is it anyway?"

"Noon." The blonde continued to unbutton his shirt anyway. He folded it up. "Hey, c'mon, you're still young. You gotta work it."

"N-not with you," Tsuna tried to make himself smaller under the blanket. "Please just… put your clothes back on and…" He screamed, as Colonello was now in just an undershirt and his boxers. He covered his face with his blanket.

"Yet you still did it with Reborn? Hey, that's no fair!"

"He threatened me." He paused. "What about Lal anyway?"

"Oh, she got angry at me, so no sex for a month. I figure, hey, Tsuna's free, why not?" He pulled his undershirt off and folded that too. "You aren't going to turn me down now that I'm here, are you?"

Tsuna just gaped as his muscular chest from under the covers. He had developed a blush. Not even Brother was this toned, being a boxer and all… Wait, why was he thinking of another man again? _There's a really hot, topless guy right in front of you, Tsuna. No, no,_ he slapped himself mentally. _I have to stop thinking about people indecently. There's nothing wrong with thinking that someone is attractive though…_

"I would really appreciate it if you would go settle things with Lal."

"No can do, she's out for a while training new recruits. Hey, if you were worried that she would find out, then it's no problem. I'll keep it a secret from the Cavallone too."

Tsuna was tired of trying to convince the older man now. He tried not to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode and punch his face in. He really tried. But he couldn't. He could feel the flame on his forehead now, so he popped his head out from under the sheets, followed by the rest of his very naked body.

"Hey, I didn't know that you didn't have anything on." Colonello stared. "Been working out lately?"

"How about you leave or I'll hurt you."

"Bring it on."

There was no time for Colonello to smirk, for Tsuna had already lunged towards him. The blonde nimbly dodged the fist that was about to make impact with his face by about a hair's length. He exhaled and taunted the naked boy. Tsuna ran in and prepared to use his X-Burner. Sensing that something dangerous was about to happen, Colonello interrupted. "Hey, you don't want to break the base down, do you?"

Barely after he had asked his question, Tsuna was already throwing fists at him. Colonello grabbed one of them and pushed him back. "Didn't Reborn ever teach you to use your legs?" As a response, Tsuna stuck his knee up Colonello's unsuspecting crotch. The man groaned and let go of his fist as he needed to clutch his hurt groin. Clenching his teeth, he breathed hard. "G-good one…" he wheezed before collapsing onto the floor.

Tsuna's flame slowly subsided as he realized what he had done. He pulled the limp body onto his bed and laid him there. He quickly looked for something to put on, just in case someone would enter his room and mock him for his predicament. And well, a lot of people had entered his room without warning lately. He wondered if he should actually lock his door at night… Not that it would help against Mukuro or Reborn.

With pants finally on, he glanced at Colonello's face. It looked like it was in pain. Tsuna had never known the pain of being kicked down there. He winced anyway, as he had heard pretty awful stories about bleeding and other unpleasant things from Yamamoto, who had received a baseball right there. He shivered at the thought and pulled the blanket over Colonello. _He must be cold with no clothes on… I should put them back on for him._

He grabbed them and clumsily tried to fit them on the sleeping man. The blonde was smiling now, and even laughing despite being asleep. The pain must have subsided, Tsuna thought. He shook Colonello awake so that he could put his clothes back on and leave Tsuna to sleep some more.

"Just a bit more, Lal."

"I'm not Lal. Wake up, already."

"Whoa, what? Tsuna?" His eyes shot open and he remembered. "Oh wow, haha, you sure hit me hard."

"Will you please go home now? I'm just about tired of your antics."

"All right, all right." Colonello pulled up the pants that were half on him, as Tsuna had stopped halfway to wake him up. "But before that…" He reached up to the shorter man and placed a kiss on his lips. "That's payment for making me suffer."

Wiping his lips roughly in embarrassment, he yelled, "Colonello! I'm going to tell Lal!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it." He leaned in for another. Profiting of Tsuna's confusion, he was able to deepen it. He released the brunette and laughed. "Your kisses are so shy, Tsuna! I'm almost jealous of the Cavallone now."

Tsuna tossed his shirt in his face. "Just leave already!"

"Hey, no need to throw things around." Colonello walked over to grab his bandana and opened the window. "If you ever need a quick fuck, you know who to call!" With that, he winked and leaped out.

"I am definitely telling Lal."

* * *

><p>This pairing is adorable (mostly aesthetically); I'm so sorry ColoLal shippers XD<p>

Should I ever get Colonello to experience a Tsuna in bed? Haha, maybe, maybe not.


	9. C27, 1827 part 2

Little Brother

One-sided 1827

9.

There were three sharp knocks on Tsuna's door. The last one was strong enough to unhinge it. He heard a deep voice pleading him to be let in. Colonello was back. Tsuna knew the reason too, since he was the one who had caused him to be kicked out of his house. He had called Lal immediately after the incident. He heard a helicopter in the background and assumed that Lal had returned home to deal with Colonello's impish attitude.

The pleading continued. Tsuna stopped writing and turned to open the door in annoyance. Colonello's eyes were those of an abandoned puppy. And really, that's what he was. He explained his predicament.

"Lal kicked me out of the house…"

"And you wanted to get married, huh?"

Colonello hugged Tsuna childishly and pouted. "Hey, she never has the time for anything, so what does she care?"

"Idiot," the brunette pushed him away. "She probably feels the same way."

"Then why did she kick me out?"

"To reflect on your actions!" Tsuna sighed. Why was Colonello being so dumb?

Light blue eyes gazed at him. "So can I stay here?"

"What?"

"I was kicked out, remember? I need a place to stay. Preferably in your room," he added mischievously. "Please?"

"I'll have a guest room prepared. I wouldn't want you to cause any misunderstandings between my Guardians…"

"Hey, you mean Hibari right?" He grinned playfully. "That guy's definitely after you. Not to mention all the other guys you've got behind your back."

"I've already got Dino-san, so please quit it. I'll show you to a room. Follow me."

Colonello followed a few steps behind and continued babbling about how all of Tsuna's Guardians were most likely gay for him. He shrugged off the comments as if he were dusting dirt off of his pants.

"Tenth!" The all too familiar voice of Gokudera echoed in the hallway. "I've finished accounting for all the damage the baseball idiot has done to the Tomaso base a week ago." He shifted his eyes suspiciously to Colonello. "What business do you have here?"

Tsuna chuckled slightly. Gokudera was always as childish as ten years back towards him and still held on to calling Yamamoto something baseball-related. Then there was the seriousness in his attitude when he addressed things that could pose a threat. Colonello was being given that treatment. Somehow Gokudera was never able to warm up to any of the Arcobaleno, especially after their curses had been broken.

"He needs a place to stay for a while, so I'm showing him to one of our guest rooms. Please treat him kindly, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna too, had stuck to his habit of calling Gokudera with an honorific. It gave a kind of childish innocence to Tsuna, even though they were a lot older now. Gokudera didn't mind and still called him 'Tenth' as always. "All right?"

"Sure, as long as he doesn't do anything weird."

"What do you mean by that?" Colonello smiled. "Do you know what Tsuna has been up to lately?"

"What are you trying to get at?" Gokudera's glare was now piercing.

"Let's not get hasty," Tsuna panicked and held Gokudera by the arm to calm him. "C-Colonello, just walk straight ahead. There should be an empty room somewhere around there, so just pick one and stay there." He emphasized the last two words. "I'll tell you when it's dinner time."

"Hey, sounds good." He walked off.

"What was that about, Tenth?" He eyed Colonello's back warily.

"Nothing in particular." He grumbled, still holding his friend's arm.

"U-Um, I need to file the accounting report to Irie."

Realizing that he has still not let go, he did so abruptly, blushing. "S-sorry, force of habit."

"I-I don't mind at all!"

"Oh, hey Tsuna, I'm back." Yamamoto greeted. "Mission success!" He stuck his thumb up.

"Stupid idiot, ruining my moment with the Tenth." Gokudera mumbled under his breath.

"You two better get some rest," Tsuna said.

Yamamoto put his arm around his neck. "You know, I heard something interesting from Reborn about you. Is it true?"

"Huh?"

"I heard that you had a fun time without us. Care to explain?"

"They were all accidents, okay?" Tsuna shouted.

"Accidents? Did someone get hurt?" Gokudera questioned. "Did the stupid cow do something again?"

"You could say that." Yamamoto teased. "Right, Tsuna?"

"Oh, hey, Hibari-san, I just wanted to see you!" The mafia boss strode away, pulling Hibari with him. "Talk to you later, haha!"

* * *

><p>"What do you need?"<p>

"Wow, I'm so glad you were walking by, Hibari-san." What was he doing in the base again anyway? Shouldn't he be at the Foundation hideout? He was reassured anyhow.

"Will you let go of me now, Tsunayoshi?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Well, anyway, about tonight, it seems that it's going to be impossible since we've got a guest over. You know, Colonello. I also would like you to be on your best behavior at dinner time." _Not to mention that I'm really tired._

"I'm not going to be here anyway." Hibari said, disguising his hurt. Another obstacle had appeared between him and his lovely prey. "Do as you wish."

"B-but you'll lend them to me when Dino-san comes back, right?"

"Why don't you go buy your own?" Hibari lashed at him. "Get the Bucking Horse to get you a pair. It's not hard."

"B-but yours are spiky and stuff."

"I'm sure there's a specialty store for that. I didn't know that you were one for pain."

"Ah, it's not for me, it's for Dino-san."

Hibari raised his eyebrow. Was he supposed to be angry that the handcuffs were going to be used for someone else or estranged by the fact that Tsuna had a little sadistic streak? Why were they talking about his habits in bed anyway?

"Oh, sorry, Hibari-san, I'm sure you didn't really want to hear all this."

"Did you… Have sex with Mukuro?"

"Yes, I did. In the most painful way possible since I didn't uh, you know…" He coughed. The older man widened his eyes in disbelief. Under such an innocent baby face was a cold sadist. Hibari wanted to have that changed.

"Have you ever had it in you? Up the ass?"

Tsuna shyly shook his head as a response and a bit uneasy with Hibari's word choice.

"When are you free?"

"I'm not looking to sleep with you, nor am I looking to receive."

The Guardian narrowed his eyes into slits. "Then no bondage play for you."

"Oh, I get plenty of that by using Dino-san's whip." He slapped his mouth closed. "Uh, I mean, that's all right with me. Just please, don't proposition something like this to me ever again."

"Tsunayoshi, if the foul Mukuro was allowed to bed you, I don't see why I can't."

"That was a mistake!"

"And so were the cow and the Arcobaleno? Are those three the only ones special to you? Am I not equal to them? Do you not love me too?" Hibari's voice filled with emotion.

"I respect you. Love and respect are two different things. I love Dino-san."

Hibari put on a hurt face, causing Tsuna to feel extremely guilty.

"Give me a week. At the end of the week, I'll show you that you don't ever want to sleep with me again."

"I'll be waiting with anticipation."

"I only have several words of warning, though: restrain me if you can, because I tend to get really rough."

"Noted."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto's voice could be heard again. "Are you done? There's something I want to show you!"

_Nice save, Yamamoto._

"I'll be waiting anyhow, Tsunayoshi." Hibari stalked away. _I'll have you._

* * *

><p>Chapters with Hibari are always longer because I'm biased towards 1827 and developing Hibari's character even though D27 is my otp. Since Dino's not really here right now... Hehe.<p>

To answer a reviewer's question: Yes, Tsuna is a hidden sadist but still has his adorable vulnerable façade outside of the bedroom.

Yes, there will be 8027 and 5927 at some point, and a huge conflict between everyone.


	10. Chapter 10: Three OneSided Feelings

Little Brother – ...

Warnings: Mentions of one-sided 96, 59, and 80 towards 27. Probably a bit sad. No smex. :I

10.

Tsuna strode over to Colonello's room and called him over for dinner. The muscular man rubbed his hands in anticipation. Before the both of them reached the dining room, there was a phone call. Tsuna excused himself to answer it, leaving Colonello to wander into the room alone. He looked around for an empty seat. Everyone seemed to have their own designated seat, and Tsuna probably sat at the middle between Yamamoto and Gokudera. He gave an awkward greeting and sat down beside Chrome, who had been exempted from missions.

She smiled shyly and brushed her hair out of her face before stabbing a piece of meat and slipping it carefully into her mouth. She chewed daintily and noiselessly. Colonello felt uncomfortable. She wasn't very noticeable and her lack of sound turned her into something almost ethereal. He suppressed a shiver.

"Hey, how was Tsuna?" Yamamoto broke the silence.

"A bit rough. Hey, he nearly gave me blue balls."

Gokudera, who was taking a sip of water, sputtered it all out. "What?"

"Hey, I said that he was rough." Colonello repeated simply. His comment earned an embarrassed blush from Chrome, whose actions were now tinged with unease.

"Oh, I see. I never thought of that. I guess I'll have to give him a try myself." Yamamoto continued. "Was it easy to initiate it?"

"No." The blonde bent his head low.

"A-Are you… What have you done to the Tenth?"

"Nothing! We didn't do anything!" Tsuna ran into the room just in time. "Be quiet, Colonello. You don't want to suffer again, do you?"

"Hey, I wish you could be a little gentler next time. Take it easy on me." He raised his head and gave him a wink.

"C-Colonello!" Tsuna stuttered. "There won't be a 'next time'; I'm calling Lal to pick you up right now."

Drowning in a sea of misunderstandings, Chrome felt a bit faint. She just looked intently at her boss and back to Colonello, trying to make sense of things. Everything that they seemed to say only gave her one interpretation: they had slept together. She pushed back her plate gently, and got up as silently as possible.

"Chrome-chan, aren't you going to finish your meal? You're feeling unwell, too." Tsuna looked at her with caring eyes while he punched the buttons on his phone, frantically searching for Lal's phone number.

"You're going to have to use a carrier pigeon for that. She's not home at the moment." Colonello shrugged.

"You still haven't clarified." Gokudera said. "Tenth, what exactly did happen during my absence?"

"You mean _our_ absence." Yamamoto corrected. He added with mischievous eyes, "What did happen, Tsuna?"

The brunette let a heavy sigh escape his lips and decided to tell the truth. "Let's see… I slept with…" He tilted his head innocently before continuing, "Mukuro, Lambo, and Reborn. Hibari's got me reserved for the end of this week and Colonello saw me naked. Does that sum things up?"

"W-what about the Bucking Horse?" Gokudera stammered. "Surely he can't be for this."

"When's my turn, Tsuna?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"It's not like I wanted to! And I'm abstaining from any more activity after I'm done with Hibari."

"B-Boss…" Chrome spoke for the first time since the meal had started. "You had sex with Mukuro-sama?"

"Ch-Chrome-chan I'm so sorry!" Tsuna pressed a final button to send the text message to Lal. He went close to her and held her. "I didn't know that you felt that way towards Mukuro…"

"N-no, Boss, it's not that." She looked up to him with her uncovered eye and embraced him. "Boss…" she whispered.

"Y-yes?"

"Hey, Gokudera, calm down already!" Yamamoto held the back of the silver-haired man's collar. His short fuse had been lit. His jealousy knew no bounds. Truthfully, Yamamoto was feeling a little on edge too, as he had the same feelings towards Tsuna. Maintaining his composure, he tried to convince Gokudera to leave them for the time being. "Let them talk first."

"Boss…" Chrome said again, staring straight into his eyes. "You're so warm…"

"Um…" Tsuna wasn't sure what the situation was getting at, but his entourage sure did. "Chrome-chan, why don't you finish your meal and I'll talk to Mukuro about this… Listen, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Why did you… with Mukuro-sama… and not me?"

"What?" The color of Tsuna's face was as red as the tablecloth covering the long dining table. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Why did you have sex with Mukuro-sama and not me?"

"It seemed like a good proposition at the time. I didn't want to hurt him by declining his offer." He exhaled.

"If I had approached you, Boss… Then would you have?"

"Of course not! You're like my little sister, Chrome-chan!"

"So you love Mukuro-sama more than me?" Her body dematerialized. Only her voice remained. "I am going to go talk to him."

"N-no!" Tsuna tried to grab a hold of her disappearing body. "Fuck." He swore.

"What the hell was that all about?" Gokudera said, evidently displeased.

"Tsuna's been going around and doing everybody." Colonello replied. "Except for me." He added with a twinge of sadness.

"Tenth, is this true?"

"Not everybody… Just those three I listed before… And Hibari this Sunday."

"Why?"

"I was convinced to, blackmailed, threatened…"

"I'll go get rid of them right now."

"No, you can't! They're important people to me, and I don't want them to get hurt."

"Am I important too, Tenth?"

"Of course you are!"

"Then why?" Gokudera said quietly and then lashed out. "Why them? Why not me?"

"I explained it already, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna replied calmly, watching the hurt man turn his back to him. "I'm sorry, but I don't think of you in that way. I only have Dino-san."

The last sentence had been too much. Gokudera walked out of the dining room while Lambo skipped in happily.

"What happened to him? He was crying." The teenager questioned and then felt the dark atmosphere envelop him. "Uh, I'll just eat in my room." He grabbed his plate and ran off to the kitchen in an attempt to revive his meal with the microwave.

"So…" Yamamoto said awkwardly. "When is it my turn again?"

* * *

><p>Drama time.<p>

Tiny teaser: inb4 more people come.


End file.
